


Shadow Play

by WildKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Tentacles, Tomione Smut Fest 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: Hermione is left in the hands of Voldemort while his minions look for Harry.  He will turn her to his cause and force her to love every moment of it.





	Shadow Play

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

“We found this outside my Lord,”  Dolohov said as he threw her to the ground at Voldemort’s feet.  She had gotten pretty banged up in the fight, and in the end, they had taken her wand and bond her hands behind her back.  “It’s Potter’s mudblood.” He explained as he delivered a hard kick to her stomach making her want to puke.

The hiss that came in response to his words made her blood run cold.  “If his mudblood is in Hogsmeade than so is Potter. Leave the girl and go  _ find _ him!”

She felt the wave of power that followed those words and couldn’t help feeling like she was about to die.  She was glad to be at least a filthy thing that seemed below Voldemort's notice.

When the door to his room slammed shut, she held her breath and worked to stay as inconsequential as she possibly could.  Maybe he would forget about her until Harry could come to save her.

“Now that they have left I can get a better look at my prize.”  He said, and she could feel more than see him kneel at her back.  “They did some work on you before bringing you to me I see.” He said and pushed her onto her back with a simple rotation of his wand.

She gasped as the movement did nothing for her injured form.  “Let's see how bad it really is.” He said, and she let out a scream as she felt like she was suddenly surrounded by fire followed quickly by being much too cold.

When cool fingers moved down along the bare skin of her stomach, she whimpered not wanting to think why he had just destroyed her clothes.

“Well well, you are a pretty thing for a mudblood.  Now I see why Potter keeps you around.” He told her mockingly just to see her blush.  “But you know I am not enjoying all these marks other men left upon you. Let’s see what we can do.”  He told her as he slowly stood.

She could hear him chanting above her, and the fear of what he would do was too great to notice the easing of her pain.  She took in a slow breath as he chest stopped hurting and couldn’t help but open her eyes as the pain disappeared completely.

“Hmmm, now how did you get this?”  He asked as he turned her arm, so he could get a better look at the word Bellatrix has carved into her arm.  “Can’t heal a cursed wound like this. But I could learn to enjoy the look of it.”

His thumb ran over the word gently at first then pressed into the mostly healed scar just to make her cry out.

“You’ll never beat him!”  She said feeling weak that she hadn’t spoken before.  She needed to make up for it now. She needed to be brave.

“I’m going to kill your boyfriend, and then I am going to torture you until you wish for death.”  He promised in a dark tone.

“He isn’t my boyfriend.”  She said feeling silly that that was what she wanted to be corrected, but Hermione hated when people thought she was with Harry.  He was too much like a brother to her.

“No?”  Voldemort chuckled as his fingers traced down her cheek.  “Well then I must wonder. Who is your boyfriend mudblood?”  He asked, and she frowned because why would Voldemort care about something like that.

“I-I-I don’t have one.”  She said licking her lips and nearly whimpering at the hungry look in his eyes.

“No?”  He asked his eyes flicking to her prone form as if he didn’t believe her.  He crouched down next to her again his hand running down her stomach. “Has any man ever touch you?”  He asked, the intensity in his eyes making her swallow.

“What?”  She asked as she tried to move away from him only for him to tangle his fingers in her hair and hold her by it to keep her in place.

“I was told you were smart.  The question isn’t complicated.  Are you a virgin?” He asked as his hand slipped between her legs as if he was threatening to check himself.

“Please.”  She whimpered and shook her head.  She wasn’t ready for this kind of attack by this man.  What did he want from her?

“Shhh.”  He soothed, his hand stopping at her pelvic bone.  “Tell me, and this will be better for you.” He promised sinfully, and she felt nothing more confusion and fear.

“Yes.”  She admitted unwilling to be tortured to protect that information.

“Perfect.”  He said and stood quickly as he let her go.  He was soon locking and warding the room with so much magic that Hermione could feel it on her skin.  “Virgins are so much easier to corrupt.”

She frowned and scooted herself as far away from him as she could get without taking her eyes off of the towering wizard.  She pulled her knees up and curled around them to hide as much of herself as she could.

“I’m not going to tell you anything.”  She told him as he continued to ward the room in ways that she couldn’t help but be impressed.  There was no way Harry or anyone else would ever be able to get into this room unless he wanted them here.

He turned his eyes on her, and she could see the amusement clearly on his alien face.  “By the time I am done with you, you will beg to tell me everything you know.” He promised as summoned her from the corner with his wand.

“You can’t summon people.”  She gasped as she was slammed into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her making her shake

“To me, you are a thing, and object to amuse myself with.”  He told her as his hands smoothed over her bare back.

She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head.  She should have been disgusting to him, she could handle pain, but this attention she didn’t know how to fight.

“If you give in now this could be quite enjoyable for you.”  He told her as his fingers danced lightly over her skin.

“I’m not going be complicit in my own rape.”  She told him shaking her head against his silk robes.

He sighed, and his hand moved gently into her curls before he gasped and jerked her head back, so she had to look into his eyes.

“If I want you willing, you will be willing.”  He told her as the intensity of his gaze felt like a burn.

“You can’t force someone to be willing.”  Her voice wavering in the presence of someone so much more powerful than her.  “And I can never be willing. There is too much of a power disparity between us.”  She said trying to stiffen her jaw as she looked at him.

“Your mind works too well, doesn’t it my dear?”  He asked. Still holding her locks tightly his other hand came up to brush the side of her face.  “I know that burden well. Too much going on in your head to ever get any rest.”

She blinked at his words and a flush came to her cheeks as she realized he was right.  He was probably the only one to know how it felt to be so smart you couldn’t stop thinking.  She was the brightest witch of her age, but he was the brightest wizard of his, and she wished for a moment he wasn’t so very evil so she could talk to him.

“Let it all go, accept the gift I am offering, and know peace like you have never known before.”  He told her with a soothing voice.

His voice was nearly hypnotic as she offered her forbidden dreams and all she had to do was say yes, all she had to do was allow him to have her body.  She suddenly shook her head as she tried to pull away from that snake like gaze.

He tightened his hold on her hair once more.  “You want this my little mudslut. This is what your kind was made for, and you will comply.”  He said much more darkly.

“No.” She gasped and spat in his face.  She could die now, knowing he would never take who she was from her.

He forced her onto her knees by her hair and leaned over her in a way that made her shrink back.  “If you do not comply I will seek out every single first year in that school and murder them in front of you.  You will swim in their blood knowing you caused their deaths.” He promised, and she knew he was mad enough to do precisely that.

She bit her bottom lip knowing full well her body was not worth the lives of so many genuinely innocent children.  With a hard swallow, she closed her eyes and nodded. “Fine. Fine, I’ll do it. Whatever you want.” She said, but her voice was barely above a whisper.

“Good.  I see you can learn after all.  I was starting to worry.” He said his voice sounding smooth once again.  “Stand up and show yourself to me.” He told her as he let go of her hair and took a step back.

She took in a long slow breath before she sluggishly got to her feet.  She turned on the spot unsure how much of her he wanted to see.

“Very good.”  His praise made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

He summoned a chair for him to sit in as she stood on the rug before the fire waiting for his next order.

“Spread your legs to shoulder with apart and put your hands above your head.”  He instructed casually as his wand started to move in intercut patterns.

Could he really be casting a silent spell while talking at the same time?  Her stomach clenched oddly at the idea of that, but she pushed the thought away.

She did as she was told keeping in mind that innocent life was more important than her pride.  She gasped when she felt the first slither of cold electric heat wrap itself around her wrists.  The thing felt slimy and  _ wrong _ , and as she looked up, it pulled her arms more tightly above her head.

They looked like solid shadows keeping her wrists in place and pulling them up towards a darkness so thick one could get lost.  “What is that?” She whimpered needing to know what was touching her as she felt two more of the same wrap around her ankles.

“It’s pure dark magic, my dear.”  He explained almost broadly as he continued his spell.

“Please?” She whimpered her body shaking again as she couldn’t help but fight the wrongness of the magic’s touch.

“Shhh, shhh.”  He soothed softly.  “You’re going to enjoy everything they do to you.”  He promised as she felt yet another tentacle of power wrap around her waist.  “They like you.” He said as if the things touching her were alive.

“I don’t like them.”  She whimpered and gasped as they stung her to punish her for her words.

“You will learn to revel in their touch.”  He said as she shook her head.

When she felt the next tentacle move over her chest, she expected it to bind her more firmly, but instead, it brushed over her nipple and teased it to life before turning around the peak and pulsing against the sensitive nub.  She watched as another did the same to her other breast. They smiled around her mounds and held her breasts all the more perk as they sent very confusing sensations straight to her core.

“See how they can please,”  Voldemort asked, his voice sounding a bit husky as he watched his magic play with her form.

“Please make them stop.”  She cried unsure about the new feeling pooling in her gut.  Part of her already didn’t want them to stop, but she still knew she  _ should _ want this to end.

“Not until they have all of you.”  He said, and she whimpered as she felt yet another slithering up her leg.

“No no no.”  She shook her head, and he laughed.

“Let yourself feel my little mudslut.  Enjoy the pleasure they have for you. You agreed to this, you ask for it.”  He told her, but they both knew that wasn’t entirely true.

She gasped as she felt the thing run itself up and down her core.  The tip brushed over her clit, and she let out a gasp as it seemed to be forced to come to life.  “Please?” She gasped and let out a panting breath as it moved further down to find her womanhood.

“You can’t lie to me my dear; they feel good, don’t they?”  He asked standing from his chair as she could feel the magical tentacle probing at her gently.

“Yes.”  She admitted as shame colored her cheeks and the darkness trust into her.  It was gentle and patent as it tested her limits and brushed against her innocence.  It made self just large enough to stretch her without chasing pain.

It puled inside of her, letting her get used to the feel of it before it suddenly thrust more deeply.  She let out a small cry as she lost her virginity to Voldemort’s dark magic and whimpered at how good to felt as it pulsed and thrust inside of her.  She could feel it growing slowly, always keeping her at the edge of pain without actually crossing the line.

“See how good it can feel to give into the darkness?”  Voldemort asked, and he was much closer than she had thought.  “Submit to it, and it will give you exactly what you want. Become its slut and live in its bliss.”

She moaned and shook her head, her mind going as blank as he promised.  He stroked her cheek as the magic fucked her and made her feel all the things she didn’t want.

“I think you need another to know the truth.”  He told her, and suddenly her form dropped, and she found herself on all fours.  The tentacles help her feet and hands in place as the one inside her continued to take her as an ever speeding pace.

The bundle of pleasure in her stomach was so very close to popping that she found herself moving with the thing that was taking her.

“Good girl.”  He hissed as he gently pets his hand through her hair.  She was on the very edge when it pulled itself out of her completely, and she was ashamed of the whimper she made

“Don’t worry my dear; we are not done yet.”  He promised as a new tentacle formed and pushed inside of her to take the place of the last one. No matter how much the darkness pulsed against her skin it never got any warmer, but she enjoyed the cold as much as she enjoyed everything else.

She forgot to be afraid when she felt the one dropping with her slickness pushed against a whole new part of her body.  She forgot she didn’t want any of this, and that she should be horrified at what it was about to do.

“Such a good mudslut for your Master,”  Voldemort spoke above her just before the tentacle trust past the tight ring of muscles.

She had never felt anything like it and her back arched as she climaxed while they filled her with their inky blackness.  She looked up at the man standing over her, and all she could feel was lust and darkness, and she wanted to bathe in it.

When she cried out in pleasure, Voldemort smiled down at her and moved his robes aside to show a massive erection.  She wondered if she had really caused it and found herself wanting to taste.

She leaned forward and licked his member as she was lost in a haze of pleasure and lust.

“My slut knows just what to do with her Master’s cock.” He praised her making her senses want to fly.  She wanted to be filled with him, filled with his magic. She wanted to be lost forever in the swimming bliss of his darkness.

She wrapped her lips around his head and pushed her tongue against his head.  She tasted his precum and was greedy for more. His hand moved to the back of her head, and she relaxed in his touch as he shoved her face onto his rod.

The tentacles squeezed and pulsed against her and inside of her, filling her with their darkness as their Master filled her with his cock.  He used her face without care and pushed so far down her throat she choked on his come.

When he pulled back, he gave her a moment to breathe before yet another tentacle of dark magic replaced his cock in her mouth.  He felt her filled like that for time unending. He took her as he wanted her, coming in her and on her, all the while the tentacles continued to fuck her, so she had no rest.

She came too many times to count and was lost on the drug of his magic that she had idea how her body hurt from the constant use.  It was only when her body could take no more, and she passed out that he let the spell in and smiled down at the girl pooled in darkness and his semen.

She was the perfect picture of the worn out slut, and he knew then he would enjoy her for quite some time.


End file.
